


Giantess

by AidanTheCrab



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Smut, lipstick kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab
Summary: Izuku loves his girlfriend, she's sweet, kind, and helpful. Always putting other people over herself, including himBut boy, was she fucking scary when she was horny
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Jennifer Walters| She-Hulk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Giantess

**New York City, New York. 5:07 pm**

A woman screamed from an alleyway, and a man wearing all black rushed out of it immediately afterwards, a red bag clutched in his hands.

The thief wasn't paying attention to where he was going, so he didn't see the hooded man standing in front of him until they collided.

The thief looked up at who he just smashed into. The man was wearing a bright green hoodie, a pair of green-tinted sunglasses, a black face mask, and a pair of brass knuckles grasped in his right hand.

"Come on, dude, I don't have time to be dealing with purse snatchers right now," the masked man groaned before punching the thief in his face, knocking him out.

"Man, I am so late right now."

  
  


**\--**

  
  


Inside a New York apartment, a window was cautiously lifted up, and the masked man slipped inside. He cautiously took off his mask and glasses, revealing freckles and a pair of emerald eyes. His hood came off next, and his dark green hair stayed matted down for a few seconds, before puffing out in all directions.

This was Izuku Midoriya, also known as the vigilante Knuckle-Dragger, and right now he was more scared than a gazelle in the face of a lion.

The apartment was dark, which put him even more on edge. Izuku slowly backed up to his room, but he bumped into a wall of muscle, and two soft orbs wrapped around his head.

Izuku tried to move forward, but two green-skinned arms clasped his shoulder and spun him around. His face was now comfortable smothered between the pillowy embrace.

This was Jennifer Walter, A.K.A. She-Hulk, a 6'7 Amazonian of a woman, with lean muscle, wide hips, and monstrous breasts. She had black eyes with green irises, and long black hair.

Jennifer was his girlfriend of a year as well as a public defender and an Avenger. It was a bit of an awkward story since he was brought in for his vigilantism, but ultimately evaded any harsh punishment thanks to her help.

Given the warmth and softness he felt around his face, Jennifer had just planted his face inside her tits. It was one of her favorite things to do, even when she wasn't horny. She was also very naked. Another thing she liked to do, even when not horny.

"You're late. I'm ovulating, and twice as horny than I usually am during it. Now, get in here so I can fuck you," the green-skinned woman commanded.

Jennifer dragged Izuku into their bedroom and sat down on the bed, before gesturing for him to kneel in front of her.

As soon as he got to his knees, she grabbed onto a tuft of his hair and yanked him into her dark green lower lips.

Izuku didn't even have to be told what to do, his tongue immediately darting inside Jennifer's walls. Izuku knew that she liked it rough, so he dug in as far as he could go, and then dragged his tongue back into his mouth.

Jennifer's leg hooked around the back of his head and pushed his nose further into her pubic bone, forcing Izuku to inhale more of her musk.

The freckled man's hand wrapped around her thigh and started to push down on her clit, rolling it around and sending shockwaves up his partner's back.

Jennifer noticed that her boyfriend was pawing at the tent in his pants with his free hand, attempting to get it out but to no avail. This was when she bent down, wrapped her arms around his midsection, and threw Izuku backwards. The action made it to where he was now laying on his back on the bed.

The Amazonian crawled over Izuku until her slit was directly over his face, a few drops of her juices fell on him before her hips came crashing down on his face.

Given her stature, Jennifer couldn't quite give him a blowjob in this position, but what she could do was give him a killer tit fuck.

With her mouth watering, she hooked her thumbs on the hem of his underwear and pulled, easily ripping them apart along with his pants.. Izuku's member sprang up quickly, sandwiching itself in-between her tits, and brushing up against her lips.

It stood at a solid eleven inches, with a girth that she could only barely wrap her hand around. The testicles that hung below it were each slightly bigger than an egg. To her, it was made to stir up her insides and she refused to believe otherwise.

The minute Jennifer began to move her breasts around his length, Izuku began moaning uncontrollably into her walls.

The green-skinned woman pressed rough kisses against the tip of his cock, leaving black lipstick marks all over it.

Out of nowhere, Jennifer felt Izuku lightly grind his teeth on the cluster of nerves at the top of her pussy Instantly, she drenched his face with her shiny fluids as she came. It was like a dam had broken apart and flooded the valley it was made to protect.

"You're a dirty cheater," Jennifer panted, moving a hand over to cup his swollen balls. "Let's see how you like it."

As soon as she squeezed his boys, it was all over. His cock throbbed and a stream of thick white spunk shot into the air and splattered down on Jennifer's face and breasts. Izuku's dick throbbed two more times and even more shot out and landed in those same spots..

Shulkie began to very quickly clean herself, moaning at every little taste of Izuku that she could get.

Izuku quickly realized that Jennifer was planning something when she turned to look back at him with a mischievous grin on her face.

Before he had the chance to question what she was about to do, Jennifer flipped herself around, hooked her hands under his knees, and pushed them back so that his legs were close to his head.

Jennifer's grin grew wider as she impaled herself on his rod, biting down on her lip to contain her screams of ecstasy.

Jennifer didn't waste a second as she got right to slamming her hips down onto his, loud wanton moans escaping from Izuku.

"I wonder how all of those criminals that you rough up would feel knowing that you get folded in half by your girlfriend almost every night?" she teased.

"Don't- AH! Don't get cocky, I may be a sub for you but that doesn't mean I couldn't top you if I wanted to," Izuku groaned.

Jennifer leaned in close to him and tilted his head up, "Are you sure about that?"

"No."

"Good boy," she then captured his lips in hers, and basically started to fuck his throat with her tongue.

Once she pulled back, she assaulted his neck, sucking, licking and kissing every inch of it, leaving him covered in lipstick marks.

It was all over for him once she ran her spongy appendage up his earlobe.

Jennifer gave a gutteral moan as a heat pooled in her core, feeling herself being filled to the brim and then some.. Eventually, Izuku’s cum could no longer be held back and the gooey liquid exploded past the lips of her pussy onto his balls.

Shulkie slowly got to her feet, gravity taking over and spilling some of his spunk out of her.

Izuku knew what that look in her eyes meant, and he tiredly groaned, "No, I want to go to sleep."

"No you don't. We're gonna do this about twenty more times. I wanna make sure I'm good and knocked up," Jennifer pulled Izuku into a standing position as well, before sticking his dick back into her dripping slit.

"If you don't kill me, your cousin definitely will."


End file.
